Screw Death
by EternityJustEnded
Summary: During the funeral of Max. Don't worry, there's a happy ending...maybe. You'll have to read to find out :


**My second one-shot attempt. I hope you like :)**  
>-<p>

"We all know Maximum Ride. She saved many, she loved many, and she took care of many. No one asked her to bear this wretched destiny, but the simple fact that she did, makes her death even more terrible," the priest said.

It felt wrong. So wrong. So wrong to have a priest who didn't know Max at _all _talk like he's known her, her whole life.

It felt wrong to have someone who hasn't lived with her, tell the stories about her journey that she had.

It felt wrong…that she's not here anymore.

A sobbing Nudge was perched up on my shoulder, and I looked down at her with blank eyes. Her frizzy hair which was usually at all angles in this temperature was now flat and wet with her tears. Iggy had his head in his hands, tears falling down to the floor every once in a while.

Angel was curled up in Dr. Martinez's arms, crying along with Max's half-sister, Ella. Dr. Martinez stared at the closed coffin at the front of the chapel, with a miserable expression, and struggled to keep her face tearless. Gazzy was full out crying along his sister, wiping snot along his black tie and sniffling.

Jeb was kneeling in front of the coffin, his hands covering his face while his shoulders shook. Dylan stared hollowly at the coffin, his eyes empty and his posture was slumped.

No matter how much I totally _loathed _his existence, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy. He was _created _to be with Max, and now that she's….gone….what will he do with his given life now?

The camera crew positioned itself around and captured a few shots of the flock and mine, which were all huddled in the first two rows. I clenched my jaw, staring at Max's coffin.

Max's funeral was being televised, due to the fact that she saved the frickin world. She would be uncomfortable right now…So uncomfortable that her coffin was being televised, and I hated the fact that despite our protests, the camera crew found a way in.

My flock was in the row behind me, staying huddled together, and staying silent as the priest continued his words for Max.

Me?

Well…I was trying my best not to look at Maya, who was sitting directly in back of me. Her presence itself was enough to make me jump up and hold her close to my body, but then I would realize that she was not Max, she would never be.

"Maximum Ride…she saved the world. And due to that, we are all eternally grateful. She was merely 15 years old. So young, strong, beautiful and smart. And the ultimate sacrifice for her, was to give up her life so that we could all live ours. And to that, Maximum Ride, you have been given the respect of the entire world,"

"_Not everyone."_ I thought thinking of the white coats.

If I told you how many hours I spent crying, you wouldn't believe me. And not because I'm known to be the 'emotionless rock'. But because the time actually spent was unbelievable. I cried for d_ays. _My tears never ran dry because all I had to do was just think of her smile, and there was new stream.

"_She loved you Fang. She always will," _Angel's voice rang in my head.

"_Angel, please stay out of my head," _I said tonelessly.

My head felt a little lighter as the mind reader retreated into her own thoughts. The funeral went on, and soon it was time to take the coffin and put it in the hearse.

Iggy, Dylan, Ratchet, Holden, Jeb, a few CSM members and myself all went to the side of the coffin, and lifted it up and slowly started walking out with the music in the background.

The coffin weighed absolutely nothing, which was sort of weird, but I dismissed the thoughts because the weight was being distributed against 8 other men.

We all walked and followed the hearse up the hill where Max would be buried. When we were at the top, Ari's headstone had a fresh pair of red roses lying down along the grass. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the coffin as the grave workers hooked it up onto the metal contraption that would lower Max, _my Max, _into the ground.

The priest walked in front of me, his purple and black stripped robe falling behind him in small waves.

"We will now open the coffin for a last moment of silence for our beloved Maximum Ride." The priest announced.

I braced myself for the worst of my life to happen when the priest walked to the latch of the coffin. With a flick of his wrist, the latch fell loosely on the side, and he raised the cover.

The priest's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards and fell onto his butt. Confused, I walked over to the coffin in small hesitant steps, followed by the flock, and we all screamed in shock.

Know why?

Because, there was Max, lying on her back staring up at us with her beautiful warm chocolate brown eyes. Her lips curled up into a smirk as she sat up, brushing rose pedals off of her chest where we placed them earlier.

"What I miss?" she asks.

**Pft, I would NEVER kill Max. Can you imagine how many death threats I would get. Forget that! Lol.**

**I hoped you liked it, I usually work on one-shots when I get writer's block, but this idea just popped into my head one day on random, lol.**

**Anyways, until next time,**

**-Shift.**


End file.
